List of Family Sponge Episodes in Production Order
These are all the Family Sponge episodes in production order.' Note: '''The show goes in '''broadcast' order on TV rather than production order. Season 1 Episode no.: 15 #Dead Fish Has a Shadow #I Never Met the Dead Fish #Mind Over Murder #Chitty Chitty Death Bang #A Hero Sits Next Door #The Star Also Draws #Squidward: Portrait of an Octopus #SpongeBob, SpongeBob, Caviar, Wet Mop #Running Mates #There's Something About Paulie Tuna #Holy Crap #If I'm Dyin', I'm Lyin' #Love Thy Trophy #Death is a B**** #The King Is Dead Season 2 Episode no.: 22 #Squidward in Love #I Am SpongeBob, Hear Me Roar #A Very Special Family Sponge Freakin' Christmas #Let's Go to the Hop #When You Wish Upon a Fishstein #Da Boom #A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks #Fifteen Minutes of Whale Shame #Dammit Janet! #He's Too Sexy For His Own Fat #Mr. SquarePants Goes to Kelpington #Road to Bikini Bottom #E. SpongeBus Unum #The Story on Page One #Wasted Talent #Fore Sponge Father #The Thin White Line #Lethal Weapons #One If By Clam, Two If By Sea #Squidward Does Hollywood #Death Lives #And the Weiner is... Season 3 Episode no.: 12 #Emission Impossible #The Kiss Seen Around the World #Squidward Wallows and SpongeBob's Swallows #Mr. Saturday Knight #A Fish Out of Water #SpongeBob SquarePants: Friend, Enemie...Brother? #Ready, Willing, and Disabled #Screwed the Squid #To Love and Die in Dixie #Stuck Together, Torn Apart #From Method to Madness #Family Sponge Viewer Mail No. 1 Season 4 Episode no.: 35 #North by North Bikini Bottom #Fast Times at Buddy Cianci, Jr. High #Don't Make Me Over #Blind Ambition #Plankton B. Goode #Bango Was His Name Oh! #Plank and Plankton's Excellent Adventure #The Tom-Sally Rechid #Spongetarded #Squidward the Bachelor #8 Simple Rules for Buying Gary #Breaking Out is Hard to Do #Model Misbehavior #SpongeBob's Got Woods #The Perfect Castaway #Jungle Love #STV #Squidward Goes Back to College #The Courtship of Plankton's Sponge #The Sponge Guy Strangler #Squidward Sings and Swings #The Father, The Son, and the Holy Fonz #I Take Thee Fred Rechid #Sibling Rivalry #Patriot Games #Deep Throats #Spongerotica #You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives #Spongeist #Untitled SquarePants Family History #Mother Bobber #Plankton Loves Sandy #Hell Comes to Bikini Bottom #Saving Private Squidward #Whistle While Your Squirrel Works Season 5 Episode no.: 22 #Prick Up Your Ears #Chick Cancer #Barely Legal #Road to Karen #SpongeBob's Two Dads #The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou #Bill and SpongeBob's Bogus Journey #Airport '07 #No Meals on Wheels #Boys Do Cry #No Patrick Left Behind #It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Roomed One #Meet the Rechids #Movin' Out (Squidward's Song) #Believe It or Not, Mermaidman's Walking on Air #Blue Harvest (Part 1) #Plankton Kills Sandy #Sandy Kills Plankton #McStroke #Esponja de Familia #SpongeBob's Whale #Blue Harvest (Part 2) Season 6 Episode no.: 22 #Play It Again, Squidward #Back to the Woods #Love, Tomually #The Former Life of Squidward #I Dream of Jesus #Long John SpongeBob #Organism Not On Board #Road to Sea Germany #The Man with Two Squidwards #Tales of a Third Grade Nothing #Ocean's Three and a Half #Family Spaynge #The Juice Is Loose #FOX-y Lady #Three Kings #420 #Not All Squids Go To Heaven #Plank-Roids #We Love You, Johnrad #SpongeBob's Progress #Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (Part 1) #Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (Part 2) Season 7 Episode no.: 22 #Family Spoynge #Squidward's Got a Brand New Bag #Spies Reminiscent of Us #Fred's Baby #Hannah Banana #Road to the Multiverse #Squid Gone #Jerome Is the New Black #Big Man on Hippocampus #Partial Terms of Endearment #Business Sponge #Dial Gary for Murder #Squidward Tentacles' House of Payne #Extra Large Medium #Go, Plankton, Go! #SpongeBorassment #The Splendid Source #April in Bikini Bottom #Fred's Dad #Squidward & Plankton #It's A Trap! (Part 1) #It's A Trap! (Part 2) Season 8 Episode no.: 22 #And Then There Were Fewer (Part 1) #And Then There Were Fewer (Part 2) #Excellence in Broadcasting #Welcome Back, Barnacleboy #Baby, You Knock Me Out #Halloween on Conch Street #Squidward Writes a Bestseller #Road to the North Pole (Part 1) #Road to the North Pole (Part 2) #New Killer Whale in Town #The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair #And I'm Pearl #Friends of SpongeBob S #German Bob #Brothers & Sisters #Tiegs for Two #Trading Places #The Big Bang Theory #Foreign Affairs #Seahorse Seashell Party #Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda R. #Amish Bob Season 9 Episode no.: 22 #Lottery Fever #Plankton Goes for a Drive #Gary and Fred #Thanksgiving #Cool Hand SpongeBob #The Blind Side #Grumpy Old Man #Back to the Pilot #Livin' on a Prayer #Bob Bobber: The Man and His Dream #Be Careful What You Human For #Killer Queen #Burning Down the Bayit #Forget-Me-Not #You Can't Do That On Television, SpongeBob #Leggo My Gary-O #Mr. and Mrs. Plankton #Tea SpongeBob #Family Sponge Viewer Mail No. 2 #Internal Affairs #Into Square Air #The Old Man and the Big 'C' Season A (Season 10) Episode no.: 22 #Ratings Bob #Friends Without Benefits #Mermaidman's Revenge #Egnops Ylimaf #Sandy Comes Out of Her Shell #Space Cadet #Jesus, Mary & Joseph #Squidward's Play #The Reddity Wife #Patrick Cross #Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom #Call Girl #Turban Cowboy #12 and a Half Angry Men #Bigsponge #Total Recall #3 Acts of God #Save the Clam #Farmer Sponge #Road to Vegas #No Country Club for Old Men #A Fistful of Gary Season B (Season 11) #Finders Keepers #Vestigial SpongeBob #Fred's Rechid #Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee #Life of Squidward #In Harmony's Way #Christmas Sponge #SpongeBob Problems #Grimm Job #Squidward's a Bad Father #Mom's the Word #Secondhand Spoke #Fish Heir #The Most Interesting Sponge In The World #Baby Got Black #Herpe, the Love Snail #Gary Stinks! #Chap Plankton #He's Gre-een! #Baking Bad #Squidward the Closer #The Simpsons Sponge (part 1) #The Simpsons Sponge (part 2) Season C (Season 12) #The Book of Mermaidman #Turkey Bobs #The 2000-Year Old Urchin #Plankton, Patrick and Squidward's Excellent Adventure #Our Idiot Squidward #This Little Piggy #Fred's Mom #Encyclopedia SquarePants #Plankton is Eincente #Dr. G and the Women #JOLO #Once Stung #Roasted Bob #Take My Squirrel #Fighting Bikini #Spongenormal Activity #Pilling Them Softly #Papa Has a Rollin' Fish Season D (Season 13) #Candy Bikini Bottom Marshmallow #Fish, Robot #SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward #SpongeBob's Sister #A Shot in the Dark #Hot-Pocket Dial #Brokeback Mermaid #The Peanut Butter Organism #Scammed Barnacles #Bookie of the Year #A Lot Going on Uppineapple #An App a Day #Underage SpongeBob #The Heartbreak Squid #Take a Letter #The New Adventures of Old Bob #Run, Patrick, Run #Road to India #Bikinian Gigg-olo #Insie Family Sponge Season E (Season 14) #The Fish in the Band #Patrick Has Got a Date, Date, Date, Date, Date #Hot Shots #Boating School English #Barnacleboy and Tricia #How the SquarePants Stole Christmas #Passenger Fishy-Seven #Gronkowseas #SpongeBob's Def Jam #The Finer Strings #The Dating Game #Cop and a Half-wit #Saturated Fat Bob #SpongeBob's Lost Youth #TBA #The SpongeBob Principal #Dearly Deported #TBA #A House Full of SpongeBobs #TBA Category:Family Sponge